Forum:Research Page
This came up in an old discussion, but I can't remember where right now, but there was some discussion about cutting down the amount of research displayed on the various pages, and concentrate it on a central page. This would not mean eliminating the upgrades on the page, but it would cut down on the content in the various pages and add a link to the page along with the Upgrade guide, along with providing a central page for all the research projects. Currently Research redirects to the Upgrade Guide, and I'm sure that people don't want to go looking over the whole wiki for research projects. This will concentrate the information in a central location, make it much easier to find, and cut down on article length for the various articles involved. For some articles, this would mean quite a bit of information that gets covered in a more appropriate place. What I'm thinking of eliminating is the pictures and descriptions of the various upgrades cutting it to Cost, Effects, and notes. I'm thinking that Cost and Notes can maybe go as well, but I'm not entirely sure. I have a link to my sandbox above for pursuing. I only have Legion's M-98 left, and I'll get that in a few hours. So thoughts...comments...anything? Lancer1289 22:31, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Comments The page you created is basically an integration of various pages where this information is located (I didn't look too closely at the page, just skimmed through it). This information is also mentioned in the upgrade guide. Beyond grouping the information on one page, the information including its presentation is the same - unless I missed something... If the consensus is to group the information, then I suggest calling sections of this page on the various pages using DPL. --silverstrike 22:51, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :And I now see you already mentioned it was just for grouping the information in one place, so disregard my last comment. --silverstrike 22:52, January 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Well the point was to cut down on the information that is spread all over the wiki, and centralize it in one place. We have squad member upgrades on the Powers page and given that two are weapons, I really don't think that is appropriate. Basically it would centralize it, use the Research Redirect, which again currently redirects to the Upgrade guide, and cut down on the amount of information in the main articles. Some of it still needs to be there, but a fair amount of it can go if this page is created. I really don't want to use DLP for basically duplicating information, especially when we can cut down to just the essentials on the main article pages. ::Any other thoughts or comments? Lancer1289 18:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the idea. This info is scattered so far and wide over various that it's difficult to locate. Collecting it all into one article would solve this problem. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:01, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::I just quickly put together an example of what I hope to leave behind on the assault rifles page. Just the basics which seems to suit the article better. Also I think I should note there is a template for the cost section. I felt that it needed to stand out a little more. It goes by what I explained above with cutting down the articles with cutting desciptions, pictures, and putting only the basic information. ::::I do agree though that the information is way to spread out and needs to be consolidated. Lancer1289 19:19, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::The example for what will be left on the relevant articles seem like a bulk of redundant text - if the same information could be found on the Research page, why include it on the separate pages? Maybe keep a link, the name, and a short description, rather then all of the information condensed. --silverstrike 21:29, January 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Adjusted. Lancer1289 21:51, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Looks good :) --silverstrike 22:03, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'm hoping to get this up on Sunday, so any final comments before then. Anything at all? Lancer1289 18:22, February 4, 2011 (UTC) :What about details on where to obtain the Research? Such as the shops or missions it can be scanned and acquired from? Or is that information located (or going to be) in another article? It would certainly be more convenient to have it all in one place. --The Illusive Man 21:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::There will be a link to the Upgrade Guide at the top. Putting this information in here will make the UG obsolete and frankly the page is about the projects and not where you get them. All it would be a duplication of information, and the page is more about the consolidation of the various research projects from the various articles. Different pages to contain different kinds of information. Lancer1289 21:09, February 4, 2011 (UTC) So any final comments before I implement this tomorrow. Lancer1289 17:43, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Implementation Well with no objections I'll be spending some time implementing the changes to the various articles. Lancer1289 05:23, February 12, 2011 (UTC)